Happy Birthday, our beloved mom
by xanniela
Summary: When Ace and his sibling come to their mother's grave./ Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ann(OC)


ที่เกาะเล็กๆแห่งหนึ่งในเซาท์บลู เรือลำเล็กแล่นจอดบริเวณอ่าวผาซึ่งเว้าลึกเข้าไปในแผ่นดินก่อนจะทิ้งสมอลง ร่างโปร่งกระโดดขึ้นมาบนกราบเรือก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นมองดูหน้าผา หลังจากใช้ฮาคิตรวจสอบแล้วว่าไม่มีใครอยู่ในละแวกนี้จึงย่อลงแล้วถีบตัวเองสูงขึ้นไปบนอากาศ ปลายเท้าแตะปลายผาอย่างง่ายดาย

เกาะแห่งนี้ไม่ใช่เกาะที่ยังไม่ถูกค้นพบจึงมีแผนที่ซึ่งระบุตำแหน่งสถานที่ต่างๆบนเกาะแห่งนี้เป็นอย่างดี ที่ที่เธอจอดเรือเป็นฝั่งตอนใต้ของเกาะ เป็นหน้าผาสูงติดกับป่าทึบที่น้อยครั้งจะมีคนแวะมาเพราะด้วยว่ากลัวอันตรายจากสัตว์ป่าที่ซ่อนอยู่

ที่นี่คือบัลเตริล่า เกาะซึ่งเป็นสถานที่หลับใหลสุดท้ายของแม่

แอนแวะมาที่นี่ทุกปีเพื่อบอกกล่าวเรื่องราวทุกสิ่งที่ผ่านมาในแต่ละปี บอกแม่ที่อยู่ข้างบนนั้นว่าเธอเป็นอย่างไร พี่ชายฝาแฝดของเธอเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง...ลูกๆที่แม่ทุ่มเททั้งชีวิตให้คลอดออกมาอย่างปลอดภัยแม้ว่าจะต้องแลกด้วยลมหายใจทั้งหมดก็ตาม

หญิงสาวเดินไปตามถนนอิฐสายเล็ก ชาวเมืองที่นี่ก็ยังคงใช้ชีวิตอย่างสงบสุขโดยไม่รู้สักนิดว่าเมืองที่พวกเขาอยู่นั้นคือสถานที่ที่ภรรยาของราชาโจรสลัดคนนั้นหลับใหลอยู่ที่ใดสักแห่ง แอนซื้อดอกไม้สีแดงช่อใหญ่จากร้านขายดอกไม้ แต่ครั้งนี้ที่ไม่ได้เป็นหญิงชราที่ขาย กลับเป็นหญิงวัยกลางคนคนหนึ่งแทน

"ซื้อดอกไม้ไปให้ใครเหรอจ๊ะ" หญิงร่างท้วมถามด้วยน้ำเสียงอารี

"...แม่...น่ะค่ะ" แอนยิ้มจาง ดึงชายฮู้ดลงต่ำเพื่อปกปิดใบหน้าที่ไร้หน้ากาก ถือช่อดอกไม้สีสดที่เหมือนกับชื่อของแม่เดินช้าๆไปตามถนนสายเล็กที่มุ่งออกนอกเมือง ผ่านสถานพยาบาลเล็กๆ นำไปยังสุสานที่สร้างเอาไว้สำหรับผู้วายชนม์

แต่แม่ไม่ได้ถูกฝังอยู่ที่นี่ แอนเดินเลยจากสุสานลึกเข้าไปยังชายป่าโปร่ง ผ่านเส้นทางถนนดินสายเล็กสำหรับคนที่หาของในป่าขายเพื่อดำรงชีวิตกระทั่งทะลุออกมายังที่โล่งแห่งหนึ่ง

ปลายเนินเขาอันสงบเงียบคือที่ตั้งของบ้านหลังน้อยหลังหนึ่ง

หญิงสาวรับรู้ได้ถึงความเศร้าที่กำลังกัดกินข้างในอกขณะทำใจก้าวขึ้นไปบนเนินนั้น ใช้กุญแจดอกน้อยไขประตูบ้านเข้าไปข้างใน

"...กลับมาแล้ว...ค่ะ"

 _กลับมาแล้วเหรอจ๊ะ_

ชั่ววูบหนึ่งเธอคล้ายกับมองเห็นภาพของหญิงสาวที่มีใบหน้าคล้ายกับเธอกำลังร้องเรียกพร้อมเอ่ยทักทายด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

เธอมาที่นี่ทุกปีเพื่อทำความสะอาดบ้านหลังเก่าของแม่แม้ว่าจะไม่มีใครอยู่ที่นี่แล้วก็ตาม

เพราะมันคือสถานที่ที่เก็บความทรงจำสุดท้ายของพ่อกับแม่เอาไว้

หญิงสาวถอดเฟลอร์ขนนกสีดำแดงพาดเอาไว้บนเก้าอี้โยก พับแขนเสื้อขึ้นและเริ่มทำความสะอาดไปทีละน้อย กว่าเธอจะจัดการกับฝุ่นที่เกาะหนาบนพื้นและหน้าต่างออกไปได้หมดกินเวลาไปโข ทำไปเพลินๆรู้ตัวอีกทีก็ใกล้มืดแล้ว

เพราะที่นี่ไม่มีไฟฟ้าเธอจึงต้องพกตะเกียงเจ้าพายุมาเองทุกครั้ง แอนทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้โยกซึ่งยังคงสภาพดีแม้ว่าจะผ่านมากว่ายี่สิบปีแล้วก็ตาม ตอนที่เธอยังเด็กและยังไม่รู้ว่ามีบ้านอีกแห่งอยู่ที่นี่จะมีคนรู้จักเก่าแก่ของแม่เช่นนางพยาบาลที่คอยดูแลจนกระทั่งแม่คลอดเป็นคนเข้ามาทำความสะอาด ราวห้าปีหลังจากที่แม่เสียผู้หญิงคนนั้นก็จากไปทำให้ไม่มีใครมาดูแลที่นี่เลยกระทั่งเธอเข้ามา จัดการเปลี่ยนกระจกที่แตก ซ่อมผนังที่มีรอยร้าวกระทั่งมันคงอยู่ในสภาพดีอย่างที่เห็น

"ยี่สิบแล้วเหรอเนี่ยเรา..." แอนพึมพำพลางลุกขึ้นเดินไปยังโต๊ะตัวน้อยในห้องรับแขก เปิดออกมาก็เห็นรูปถ่ายของชายผู้มีรอยยิ้มกว้างกับหญิงสาวร่างบอบบางเจ้าของเรือนผมสีบลอนด์แบบเดียวกับเธอ ในรูปทั้งคู่มีรอยยิ้มที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความสุข และมือใหญ่ของราชาโจรสลัดกุมมือเรียวของผู้เป็นคนรักและภรรยาวางบนหน้าท้องนูนเด่นของเธอ

 _พ่อกับแม่_ _..._

เธอเหมือนแม่อย่างที่ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะเหมือนได้ขนาดนี้ ต่างกันตรงที่ว่าเธอไม่ได้มีกระบนแก้มมากเหมือนกับรูจและเอส ขณะเดียวกันเธอก็ได้ดวงตาของพ่อมา...เหมือนกับเอส

แอนเดินอ้อมมายังด้านหลังบ้าน มุ่งหน้าไปยังปลายเนินที่มองเห็นเพียงเลือนราง หญิงสาววางตะเกียงลงบนพื้นหญ้า นั่งลงด้านหน้าป้ายหินอ่อนที่มีรอยสลักลึกเข้าไปในเนื้อหิน

Portgas D. Rouge

Courage mother

Your love will be embrace us forever

ไม่ว่าเมื่อไรก็จะถูกมือคู่นี้โอบกอดอยู่เสมอ...

"แม่คะ หนูมาหาแล้วนะ แล้วก็สุขสันต์วันเกิดด้วยนะคะ" แอนเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือน้อยๆก่อนจะวางช่อดอกไม้ลงด้านหน้าป้ายหินอ่อน สูดหายใจลึกเพื่อรวบรวมสติในการเค้นคำพูดออกมาทีละน้อย "ไม่รู้ว่าแม่จะเห็นในสิ่งที่หนูกำลังทำหรือเปล่า...แต่หนูอยากกลับมาหาแม่ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะจบลง..."

ในจินตนาการอันแสนเพ้อฝัน เธอรู้สึกราวกับว่าผู้หญิงในรูปถ่ายคนนั้นกำลังนั่งอยู่ตรงหน้า โอบเธอไว้ด้วยสองแขนบอบบางแต่อบอุ่นยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใด

"แม่คะ...หนูกำลังทำเรื่องที่ไม่น่าให้อภัยกับผู้ชายที่เลี้ยงหนูมา หนูรักเขาเหมือนพ่อ...เหมือนพี่ชายคนหนึ่ง แต่สิ่งที่หนูกำลังจะทำจากนี้ไปมันเลวร้ายเกินกว่าที่จะรับไหว แม่คิดว่าเขาจะให้อภัยหนูไหมคะ"

 _แอนนี่ที่รัก_ _..._ _ทุกอย่างจะไม่เป็นไร_

"หนูพร่ำบอกตัวเองเสมอว่าทุกอย่างจะไม่เป็นไร แต่ทำไมน้ำตาถึงไม่เคยหยุดไหลเลยสักที..."

 _กลับมาหาแม่สิ ให้แม่กอดลูกเอาไว้ ให้ทิ้งทุกอย่างเอาไว้ ณ ที่แห่งนี้_

แล้วในที่สุดน้ำตาก็ไหลริน

"แม่คะ หนูอยากกอดแม่ หนูอยากให้แม่อยู่ตรงนี้ หนูอยากเป็นแค่คนธรรมดาที่อยู่กับพ่อ กับแม่ กับเอส กับลูฟี่แล้วก็ซาโบะ ไม่ต้องยิ่งใหญ่ก็ได้ ไม่ต้องรวยล้นฟ้าก็ได้ หนูแค่อยากอยู่ด้วยกันกับทุกคน..."

 _แม่อยู่กับลูกเสมอนะแอนนี่ แม่ไม่เคยไปไหน_

แล้วนัยน์ตาสีขี้เถ้าที่คล้ายกับราชาโจรสลัดผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ก็ทอประกายมุ่งมั่นในที่สุด

"แต่ว่า...นี่ก็เป็นทางที่หนูเลือกเอง หนูเลือกที่จะจบมันด้วยตัวหนูเอง" แอนสูดหายใจลึก "ลูกสาวของแม่ไม่ใช่คนที่กล้าหาญ เด็กคนนั้นก็เป็นแค่เด็กน้อยที่ขี้กลัวและจมอยู่ในฝันร้าย ถึงอย่างนั้นเพื่อพี่ชายฝาแฝดของหนูแล้ว เพื่อเอส..."

ร่างบางจากไปแล้ว

เธอไม่เห็น...ไม่มีวันเห็นผู้หญิงที่รอคอยอยู่ตรงนั้นมาตลอดเวลายี่สิบปีเต็ม

รูจทอดสายตาเศร้ามองแผ่นหลังเล็กๆแต่กลับแบกรับหลายสิ่งเอาไว้ค่อยๆไกลออกไปจากคลองสายตา เสียดายที่ตัวเธอในตอนนี้เป็นเพียงจิตวิญญาณที่ล่องลอยอยู่ในโลก มีโอกาสเพียงวันเดียวในหนึ่งปีที่จะกลับมาจากโลกอีกฝั่งเพื่อพบหน้าบุคคลที่สำคัญยิ่ง

แอนกลับมาที่นี่ทุกปี หลั่งน้ำตาอย่างเศร้าสร้อยก่อนจะสวมหน้ากากกลับไปเป็นราชินีผู้เย็นชาดังเดิม รูจมองเห็นทุกสิ่งที่เด็กคนนั้นทำจากอีกฟาก แต่เธอไม่อาจทำอะไรได้เลย

ลมหายใจของเธอเพียงเพื่อให้กำเนิดเด็กสองคนที่รักยิ่ง แต่กลับไม่เพียงพอที่จะอยู่มองพวกเขาเติบโต

ได้แต่เฝ้ามองว่าโชคชะตาจะพัดพาพวกเขาไปยังทิศทางใด

"เฮ้ นายจะตามมาทำไมเนี่ย"

แล้วในตอนนั้นเองหญิงสาวก็ได้ยินเสียงมาจากอีกด้าน ก่อนที่ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มจะทอประกายสดใส

เป็นชายหนุ่มผมดำยุ่งเหยิงที่ไม่สวมเสื้อกับชายหนุ่มผมสีบลอนด์ทรงประหลาดอีกคนซึ่งเธอไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน แต่ดูจากรอยสักสีน้ำเงินบนหน้าอกแล้วคงจะเป็นหนึ่งในกลุ่มโจรสลัดหนวดขาวที่รับตัวเด็กคนนั้นไปอยู่ด้วย

แต่ว่า...ตอนนี้มีรอยยิ้มจากใจจริงได้แล้วสินะเอส

ลูกชายอีกคนของเธอวางช่อดอกไม้ คุกเข่าลงด้านหน้าป้ายก่อนจะฉีกรอยยิ้มเจื่อนๆโดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อมีคนที่กำลังปะทุไฟสีฟ้าครามอยู่ข้างหลัง

"แม่ ตอนนี้ผมอายุยี่สิบแล้วนะ"

 _อา_ _..._ _แอนเองก็เหมือนกันสินะจ๊ะ_

"ผมก็ยังอยู่ในทะเลเหมือนเดิมล่ะ แต่ว่าตอนนี้ผมอยู่กับกลุ่มโจรสลัดหนวดขาวแล้วนะ เขาเรียกผมว่าลูกชายด้วยล่ะ ฮะๆ" พูดพลางหันหลังเปลือยเปล่าให้เห็นรอยสักแห่งความภาคภูมิใจบนนั้น

 _ก็ดีแล้วนี่จ๊ะ_ _..._ _ไม่เหงาแล้วนี่_

"แม่...จนถึงตอนนี้ผมก็ยังคิดถึงแอนอยู่นะ" เอสมีสีหน้าขรึมลง "ผมภาวนาให้เธอยังมีชีวิตอยู่ พ่อ...หมายถึงหนวดขาว อาศัยเส้นสายของจักรพรรดิตามหาเธอคนนั้นจากพวกทาสที่เคยลงมาจากแมรีจัวร์ ถึงจะคว้าน้ำเหลวก็เถอะ แต่ผมเชื่อว่าเธอยังมีชีวิตอยู่แน่นอน"

 **"** **ก็เธอน่ะเป็นน้องสาวฝาแฝดของผมนี่นา"**

 _เด็กคนนั้นยังมีชีวิตอยู่_ _..._ _เด็กคนนั้นอยู่ไม่ไกลจากลูกเลย_ รูจอยากจะบอกลูกชายของเธอใจจะขาด

ฝาแฝดที่ต้องถูกพลัดพรากจากกัน คนหนึ่งหลบซ่อนเพื่อช่วยอีกคน อีกคนตามหาอย่างไร้จุดหมาย

เธอกลัวว่าวันที่ทั้งสองได้พบกันจะกลายเป็นโศกนาฏกรรม...

"ไปนะแม่"

.

.

.

 **"** **สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะครับ"**

ร่างโปร่งลุกขึ้นจากพื้น ลูบพื้นผิวเย็นเฉียบของหินอ่อนที่สลักชื่อมารดาผู้ให้กำเนิดเอาไว้ก่อนสังเกตเห็นว่าไม่ได้มีเพียงเขาคนเดียวที่เอาดอกไม้มาวางให้กับผู้จากไกล

ยังมีดอกไม้สีแดงอีกช่อวางอยู่

เอสเลิกคิ้วสูง ไม่นึกติดใจอะไรก่อนจะตามหลังมัลโก้จากไป

เช่นเดียวกับแอน...เขามองไม่เห็นผู้หญิงที่กำลังโบกมือให้เขาทั้งรอยยิ้มและน้ำตา


End file.
